Quiero convertirme en modelo
by DemonAndy
Summary: Sakura es una chica de 17 años que con su delicadeza y su belleza se lanza a perseguir su sueño de convertirse en una modelo. Bueno, eso quisiera ella. La verdad es que a esta chica se le pondrá el mundo de cabeza cuando, para lograr cumplir su verdadero sueño, tendrá que sacrificar su inocente felicidad.


Hey, mi nombre es Sakura, soy una chica ordinaria de 17 años que siempre ha deseado viajar a otros países para conocer otras culturas y encontrar a mi alma gemela. Lamentablemente no nací en una familia rica, ni mis padres son pilotos de avión ni nada parecido. Se divorciaron cuando tenía 7 años y me quedé con mi padre. Mi mamá ya está casada con un hijo, sinceramente es feliz en otra familia y eso me alegra. Por otro lado, mi papá y yo trabajamos en un humilde negocio familiar de comida japonesa y nosotros criamos a mis 3 hermanos solos. Uno de 15 años, y dos gemelos de 13.

Mi padre me ha entrenado para heredar el negocio prácticamente desde que tenía la edad suficiente para entender lo que me decían. Cocino desde los 6 años y se me da muy bien. El problema es que no es un negocio que le dé a mi papá una cantidad de dinero exorbitante.

Hace 3 días me enteré, por accidente, de un concurso que te permitía viajar, con todo pagado, a una de mis ciudades favoritas del mundo. París. El gran problema es que se trata de un concurso de modelaje.

Modelaje… Eso es que como si a un pez lo lanzaras a nadar en petróleo. Simplemente es imposible para mí ser modelo. Soy la persona más torpe, terca y tremendamente agresiva que existe. No soy ni femenina, ni arreglada, ni fancy, o como quieras llamarlo. En pocas palabras, soy un chiste de modelo. Me río solo de pensarlo.

Pero mi sueño siempre ha sido viajar y ser modelo es una oportunidad para lograrlo, ¿cierto? Nadie me va a regalar el pasaje de avión y no tengo nada que perder. Bueno, excepto que no gane y mi sueño se haga añicos, entre al borde de la desesperación, y decida lanzarme por la ventana de un edificio. Espero que no. Soy más fuerte que eso. Digo yo.

En fin, tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿Cómo me hago modelo?

Uy, pequeño problemita. Ustedes no pueden contestarme a través de la pantalla. Mientras tanto, tendré que buscar la manera de hacerlo por mi cuenta. Gracias, son muy útiles, ustedes. ¡Ven! Es justamente este carácter lo que me hace una odiosa. No voy a poder lograrlo.

Me tocará pedirle un poco de apoyo moral a mi mejor amigo. No gracias a ustedes tengo teléfono móvil.

-Naruto, necesito que me salves la vida. Tú eres más femenino que yo así que me puedes ayudar.

-¿Femenino? Tengo miedo.

-Encontré una manera de viajar a París.

-No intentes convertirte en prostituta, Sakura.

-Pero, qué imbécil. No seré prostituta. Quiero convertirme en una modelo.

2 minutos… 4 minutos…

\- ¿Naruto? Pasó algo... ¿Aló?

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ

-Imbécil.

-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA ESTÁS LOCA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

-Basta.

-JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO.

-Es enserio, imbécil, debo convertirme en modelo para ganar un estúpido concurso y viajar a París.

-Perdón, retiro lo dicho. Prostituta es factible, al menos.

Sakura lanzó el celular al piso. Gracias a Dios está la alfombra para protegerlo de mí.

Y ese, queridos lectores, es mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Como pueden ver, no es la persona más indicada para ayudarme a lograr mi sueño. El problema es que es todo lo que tengo. Estoy condenada a vivir rodeada de chicos. Vivo solo con mi padre. Tengo cuatro hermanos, chicos. Sólo tengo amigos, chicos. Y ya. Mi ausencia de feminidad no es muy bien visto por las chicas por lo que prefieren ignorarme. Y no sé convivir con chicas. No tengo idea. Siempre que lo intento, termino hiriendo los sentimientos de alguien o se me sale alguna que otra cachetada por algún comentario hiriente hacia mí… Ups.

En fin, es todo lo que tengo así que me va a tener que ayudar el imbécil ese. Me coloco mis desgastados Converse negros y me lanzo a la carrera por la calle. El autobús está en frente pero tengo que cruzar la calle y ya está subiendo el último pasajero, está cerrando la puerta. No, no, no, no.

Lo siguiente que escucho es mi cuerpo chocando con el pavimento y carros tocando corneta frenéticamente. No quiero abrir los ojos. Me atropellaron yendo detrás de un autobús. Genial.

-¿Estás loca? El semáforo estaba en rojo. Casi te matas y me matas por detenerte.

Abro los ojos extrañada y me encuentro el torso de un chico alto, blanco y musculoso contra mi cara. ¿Fui al cielo, al menos?

-¿Hola, estás bien?

Ojos oscuros se encontraron con mis orbes verdes. Un rostro cincelado, perfectamente simétrico, absolutamente perfecto me miraba con atención.

-¿Eres un ángel?

Se detuvo el tiempo. Fue todo muy rápido. Vociferó diciendo "loca", y simplemente se levantó de un salto. Me jaló del brazo para sentarme sobre el pavimento y cruzó la calle. Dejándome atrás.

Y caí en cuenta. Qué estúpida soy. El semáforo estaba en rojo, es decir, en verde para los carros. Y yo me lancé sin mirar hacia los lados. Seguramente el pelinegro me jaló hacia la acera antes de que me golpeara un carro.

Y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue: Eres un ángel. ERES UN ÁNGEL. Soy una idiota, pero qué idiota soy. Me golpeo la cabeza con mis puños y la gente que espera por cruzar se me queda mirando como si estuviese viendo un tipo desnudo en triciclo repartiendo pastelitos. Soy una idiota. Pobre hombre. Ni siquiera le agradecí.

Bueno, sin llorar. Cuando sea famosa averiguaré su dirección y le mandaré chocolates en agradecimiento. Con una nota que diga: Para ti, mi ángel. Solté una carcajada y ahora la gente está creando un círculo alrededor de mí y protegiendo a los niños con abrazos.

-La locura no se pega.

Excelente, mejor me voy caminando a la casa de Naruto. Así podré despejar mi mente.

-Naruto, abre la puerta de tu casa, ya.

-Ay, viniste a vengarte, ¿cierto? Ni estúpido que fuese para abrirte la puerta.

-O me abres la puerta, o amablemente la derribaré a patadas. Ábreme ya, Naruto.

-Vale, relájate, relájate. Ya estoy bajando las escaleras.

Corto la llamada y me encuentro a Naruto con un casco de fútbol americano puesto. Cierro mis puños para detener el golpe que quiere dirigirse a su estómago. Respiro hondo.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Naruto. Eres lo único que tengo. Ayúdame a convertirme en una modelo.

Naruto me lleva hacia la cocina de su casa y saludo a su madre, que dulcemente me recibe con un abrazo. Su madre quedó viuda luego de que su esposo falleciera en un accidente de avión hace 10 años. Su padre era gerente de una empresa muy famosa de telecomunicaciones llamada TOKYO MOBILE. Gracias a eso, a Naruto nunca le ha faltado dinero. Ahora su madre dirige una panadería y le va muy bien.

-Mamá, ayúdame a hacerle entrar en razón. Sakura tiene metida la idea de que puede convertirse en modelo.

-¿Modelo? ¿Y ahora a qué ha venido eso?

Tal vez eso del modelaje sea una reverenda estupidez. Nadie parece creer que puedo convertirme en una modelo. Mis ojos comienzan a picarme y lágrimas salen sin permiso. Simplemente me tapo la cara y balbuceo.

-Quiero ir a París. Siempre ha sido mi sueño. La única manera que veo de lograrlo es convertirme en una modelo y ganar un concurso.

Me seco las lágrimas con un brazo y me arrodillo en frente de la familia Uzumaki.

-Por favor, ayúdenme a lograr mi sueño. Se los ruego. Se lo pagaré con lo que sea. Lo juro. Por favor.

Se me quiebra la voz y sollozo un largo rato antes de que mi mejor amigo se arrodille, me abrace a la vez que me soba la cabeza. Me sienta en el comedor y su madre me trae galletas de chocolate y un vaso de leche.

-Hey, si ese es tu sueño, te ayudaremos a lograrlo. Tenlo por seguro.

-No importa, Sakura-chan. Verás que podremos lograrlo. No te preocupes. Ya encontraremos la manera.

Sollozo un largo rato antes de que pueda agradecerles por su amabilidad. Naruto aparece con su laptop y me mira con los ojos brillosos.

-Internet-sama, muéstranos que debemos hacer.

Regreso a casa a una hora de anochecer. Tengo una carpeta gigantesca con información impresa para ser una modelo. Fotos de modelos famosas. Dietas. Tutoriales de maquillaje. Tipos de pantalones y camisas que favorecen la forma de mi cuerpo. Y un montón de cosas que jamás había imaginado que existían.

Cuando llego a casa, mi papá me pide ayudarle con el negocio y me quedo hasta la 1 de la mañana lavando platos después de que todos los comensales se fueran y cerraramos. Me siento en el piso de mi habitación y abro mi carpeta y comienzo a leer detenidamente la lista de requisitos que el Internet me arrojó.

La chica que aspire ser modelo de pasarela debe medir 1.70 como mínimo.

Debe pesar entre 50 y 60 Kg.

Un cuerpo bien tonificado pero sin exceso de músculos.

Sus medidas deben ser de 90, 60, 90.

Debe tener un cabello lustroso, suave e impactante.

Rostro simétrico, facciones exóticas, interesantes.

Piel muy suave, hidratada, sin cortes ni quemaduras.

La habilidad para desenvolverse con los demás de manera amable.

Vocabulario sofisticado, evitar las groserías.

Expresarse con una voz clara. Preferiblemente suave y melodiosa.

Leo los 10 cánones de la belleza y veo los recuadros vacíos donde debería colocar una x para marcar que poseo las características mencionadas. Me toco el abdomen, el cabello, los pechos, la nariz, la piel de mi cara. Comienzo a sollozar.

No podré lograrlo. Es imposible. No tengo ni idea de cómo lograr nada de lo señalado en la lista. Recojo todos los papeles de la carpeta y los boto en el cesto de basura. Me acuesto en mi cama y lloro. Lloro como media hora antes de quedarme dormida.

El sonido de mi móvil me despierta con el cielo todavía oscuro.

-¿Diga?

-No me digas que te quedaste dormida, morsa.

-¿Naruto?

-Quedamos en ir a trotar temprano, estoy en la puerta de tu casa. Ponte unos tennis y baja.

-¿Trotar?, ¿ahora? Naruto… Creo que cambié de opinión, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué? Sakura, traje a un amigo para que nos acompañara a los dos. Te vas a poner un suéter, unos tennis y vas a bajar en 5 minutos o te arrastraré por los pelos mientras troto. Muévete.

Genial. Qué puede ser peor que levantarse a las 5 de la mañana a trotar con este frío de porquería a demostrar las grandes habilidades atléticas que he ganado comiendo papas en frente del televisor a un completo extraño.

Me arrastro hasta mi clóset y me coloco un mono viejo y desgastado. Un suéter de mi padre que me queda como un vestido y unos tennis sucios que tienen conmigo desde los 14.

Como sea, igualmente voy a sudar y oler como un cerdo. No importa.

Bajo las escaleras y mi padre está cocinando el almuerzo. Salgo de puntitas para que no se dé cuenta y comience el cuestionario. Agarro el puño de Naruto justo cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta e inmediatamente se separa de mí asustado.

-Perdón, iba a tocar.

-Ni se te ocurra, mi padre ya está despierto. Vámonos.

-Espera, Sakura-chan. Te presento a mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y es ahí cuando su amigo se voltea y me encuentro con los ojos negros con los que soñé mientras dormía.

Y sin pensarlo.

-El ángel.

-¿Ella es tu amiga? Se acabó. Renuncio. Sobre mi cadáver ayudaré a esta mocosa a convertirse en una modelo. Estás loco.

-¿¡Qué!? Dijiste que me ayudarías. Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo.

-No sabía que se trataba de ella de quien estábamos hablando. No tiene oportunidad. No voy a gastar mi tiempo de entrenamiento por ella. No.

-Por favor, Sasuke-chan.

-No me digas así, teeme.

-Perdona-

Solté la palabra y me acerqué decididamente hacia el pelinegro.

-Perdona que tuvieses que salvarme en una escena tan vergonzosa.

-Fue peligroso y estúpido. Respondió serio.

-Lo sé y tienes razón. Perdón. Perdón. No quise hacerlo, fue muy tonto. Tienes razón. Y es algo así como una locura que ahora te pida un favor pero no importa lo vergonzoso que sea.

Agacho la cabeza mientras digo, con los ojos cerrados.

-Necesito tu ayuda para convertirme en modelo. Por favor. Te lo suplico. Por favor.

Levanté la mirada y el pelinegro observaba el cielo. Tardó segundos que parecían siglos antes de decir.

-Ya está amaneciendo, vamos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gusta la idea de convertir a Sakura en una modelo? ¿Quieres seguir leyéndolo? ¿Piensas que estoy loca y esto apesta? Para mí es muy importante saber lo que piensas de mi fic, por eso te pido que lo comentes, lo critiques, lo que se te venga a la mente sobre el fic es válido. Crítica constructiva o destructiva, igualmente lo valoro porque es tu opinión y quisiera que me lo contaras. Recuerda que escribo para ti.

Que tengas una excelente semana ;)

DemonAndy


End file.
